The Tears of Light
by yuki-azure
Summary: Kamiya Hikari, seorang pewaris perusahaan kamiya yang merupakan perusahaan game yang terkenal. dia ditugaskan untuk bekerja bersama atobe keigo untuk membuat game seputar tenis. Namun, pada hari pertamanya di hyotei, secara tidak sengaja dia menentang Atobe yang kemudian berjanji tidak akan membuat tugas Hikari menjadi mudah. Atobe X OC


**The Tears of Light**

 **Fanfiction Prince of Tennis**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own prince of tennis**

 **Character : Atobe Keigo X Kamiya Hikari (OC)**

 **Warning : Typo, Bahasa kaku, Alur tidak jelas**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

" _Jangan menangis, semuanya akan segera berakhir" Ucap seorang anak pada sahabatnya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya sambil terisak. Temannya mencoba menenangkan gadis itu_

" _Tapi…tapi… kalau kau tidak ada, aku tak tahu kepada siapa aku harus mengadu pada siapa" Ucapnya lagi sambil terisak_

 _Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh bahunya "Tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Bahkan suatu saat nanti saat kau kembali kesini, kita akan tetap berteman" Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya "Mungkin ini tidak sama dengan barang yang biasanya kau pakai, tapi ambillah" Ucapnya_

 _gadis berambut violet itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah jam saku sederhana, jam itu memiliki gambar bunga mawar di dalamnya. Gadis itu menerima pemberian temannya. Kemudian dia tersadar dan melepas jam tangan yang ia pakai_

 _temannya itu terkejut ketika gadis itu memberikan jam tangan kesayangannya padanya "Selamanya kita adalah teman" Ucapnya tersenyum._

* * *

 _ **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**_

* * *

Hikari membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya ada didalam mobil. Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi yang selalu menguatkannya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya namun segera ia seka air mata itu sebelum ada yang melihat

Tak lama setelah itu mobil berhenti dan pintu disampingnyapun terbuka "Ojou-sama kita sudah sampai" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya

Hikari keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan megah bernama Hyotei gakuen, sekolah barunya. "Terima kasih Subaru-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang" Ucapnya meninggalkan mobilnya dan masuk ke halaman Hyotei gakuen

Dia pernah datang sekali kemari, tapi sekolah ini terlalu luas hingga dia tidak bisa menemukan kantor yang ingin ia tuju. Dia malah sampai di ruangan musik. Dia mendengar suara di ruangan itu dan tanpa sadar berdiri di ambang pintu. Di sana, seorang gadis lain berambut hitam pendek sedang memainkan piano

Hikari terdiam menikmati musik yang ia mainkan sampai pada suatu titik Hikari dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah disana, sontak Hikari menjatuhkan dokumen yang ia bawa

"Siapa disana?" Gadis berambut hitam itu berhenti seketika dan menatap penontonnya. Hikari segera mengambil mapnya yang terjatuh dan meminta maaf

"Maaf, aku hanya lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengarmu bermain. Lagu itu sangat menakjubkan" Ucap Hikari. Gadis didepannya melihatnya dengan kebingungan lalu tertawa pelan "E..to.. apa ada yang salah?" Hikari tidak yakin apa dia telah berbuat sesuatu yang lucu. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu selesai bicara

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi kau tidak perlu setakut itu. ngomong-ngomong namaku Amakusa Rie. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, mungkinkah kau adalah murid pindahan yang sedang dibicarakan itu?" Tanya gadis itu

"Hai, namaku Kamiya Hikari. Aku sedang mencari kantor namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya" Ucap Hikari malu pada dirinya sendriri

"Kamiya? Maksudmu perusahaan video game terkenal itu?" Tanya Rie tak percaya "Kalau memang kau sedang mencari kantor akan kutunjukkan, tapi sebagai gantinya beritahu aku bocoran tentang game terbaru kalian. Aku janji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa" Ucap Rie sambil memohon

"Baiklah" Dan dengan begitu mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju kantor sambil Hikari bercerita panjang lebar

"Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rie penasaran. Hikari menyeringai

"Tunggu saja keluarannya, kau akan tahu. Game itu akan dikeluarkan minggu ini" Ucap Hikari mengerjai teman barunya. Dia sangat senang apabila ada yang penasaran dengan game buatan perusahaannya

"Ayolah, beritahu aku. Kita teman kan? Hikari?" Tanya Rie. Hikari tersentak, tidak banyak orang yang memanggil dia dengan nama depannya kecuali keluarganya. Rie kelihatannya mengetahui reaksi Hikari "Ayolah, aku ingin menjadi temanmu, mulai sekarang panggil aku Rie" Ucapnya percaya diri

"A..apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hikari ragu

"Tentu saja, cobalah panggil aku dengan nama depanku" Ucap Rie

"Terima kasih Rie-chan!" Ucap Hikari malu-malu

"Sama-sama, ah kita sudah sampai" Ucap Rie menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan kantor didepannya "Ah, aku harus kembali, aku meninggalkan bukuku di ruang musik" Ucap Rie sambil menjauh "Aku harap kita bisa satu kelas" Ucapnya. Hikari hanya melambaikan tangannya

Gadis berambut violet itu menarik napas dan bersiap membuka pintu ketika seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. seorang siswa laki-laki dengan seragam Hyotei keluar dari ruangan itu. dia berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan Hikari yang berdiri didepannya. Tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali

"Ore-sama sedang sibuk, jadi sebaiknya cepat menyingkir" Ucap pemuda itu. Hikari tetap diam ditempatnya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bergerak "Hoi, apa kau tuli ahn? Kubilang cepat menyingkir" Dan Hikari bergeser satu langkah. Saat pemuda itu bergerak ke arah Hikari dan melewatinya, Hikari membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang yang bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah raja" Ucapnya membuat pemuda itu berhenti seketika

"Hah, apa maksudmu? Ore-sama memang adalah raja" Ucap pemuda itu "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau adalah murid baru dari keluarga Kamiya itu?" Tanyanya

"Apa kau tidak tahu etika berbicara dengan seorang perempuan? Sebelum kau bertanya siapa wanita yang ada didepanmu, akan jauh lebih sopan apabila kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dauulu!" Ucap Hikari dan sekian detik kemudian dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari lawan bicaranya

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan "Sepertinya kau memang murid baru itu. tidak mungkin ada murid di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal ore-sama!" Ucap pemuda itu percaya diri

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau baru saja bertemu dengan salah satunya?" Tanya Hikari sinis

"Karna kau murid baru jadi wajar kau tidak tau. Ore-sama adalah Atobe Keigo, raja di Hyotei gakuen" Ucap pemuda bernama Atobe itu dengan bangga. Hikari tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menyadari sesuatu

"Ah, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Atobe itu?" Tanya Hikari tidak percaya. Atobe tersenyum penuh kemenangan, yah, setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan

"Apa kau mengetahui kesalahanmu, karna ini adalah hari pertamamu dan juga moodku sedang baik, jadi ore-sama akan memaafkan kekasaranmu barusan" Ucap Atobe

Hikari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kebingungan "Memangnya aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Atobe

"Hoi hoi, kau baru saja melecehkan ore-sama barusan. Bukankah kau baru saja menyadarinya dari reaksimu barusan?" Tanya Atobe

"Betsuni, aku hanya teringat kalau ayahku memintaku memberikan dokumen ini pada pewaris keluarga Atobe yang katanya ada disini. Aku berniat mencarimu saat istirahat, tapi mumpung aku sudah bertemu denganmu akan kuberikan sekarang saja" Ucap Hikari memberikan sebuah map pada Atobe "Ah, aku harus segera melapor, sebelum itu Atobe-san! Maaf kalau aku kasar, tapi akan jauh lebih sopan apabila kau tidak menggunakan kata 'ore-sama' sembarangan, kecuali kau memang orang yang suka pamer" Ucap Hikari tersenyum singkat lalu meninggalkan Atobe menuju ke kantor

Atobe berdiri ditempatnya menatap tidak percaya pada gadis yang sudah menghilang itu. apa barusan dia dilecehkan dan lebih parahnya, sang pelaku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia menyeringai karna mendapati hal yang menarik. Dia berjalan menjauh sambil mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau tidak lama lagi mereka akan bertemu kembali

Atobe membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan sedikit kasar sehingga mendapat tatapan dari sebagian kelasnya. Dia duduk di meja kedua dari belakang disamping jendela. Oshitari yang duduk didepannya terlihat tertarik saat Atobe melempar sebuah map berwarna merah ke atas mejanya

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau baru saja bilang kalau moodmu sedang baik? Kenapa sekarang malah jadi sebaliknya?" Tanya Oshitari yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari Atobe "Hei, aku hanya bercanda" Ucapnya lagi "Dan map apa itu?" Tanya Oshitari menunjuk map merah yang sekarang sedang diperiksa Atobe

"Seorang gadis gila memberikan ini padaku" Jawab Atobe singkat

"Gadis? Mungkinkah surat lamaran pernikahan?" Tanya Oshitari menggoda temannya itu

"Oshitari! Aku yakin kau masih ingin selamat dari latihan siang nanti" Ancam Atobe. Oshitari meneguk ludahnya dan meminta maaf, kelihatannya dia memilih waktu yang salah untuk bercanda

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan gadis gila ini?" Tanya Oshitari. Atobe menutup map merah yang diberikan Hikari dan menatap keluar jendela

"Dia orang yang menarik, kurasa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang terbaik" Ucapnya membuat Oshitari semakin kebingungan "Tenang saja, kita akan segera bertemu dengannya dalam waktu singkat" Ucap Atobe dan tak lama kemudian pintu kelas terbuka

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

"Kamiya Hikari desu! Salam kenal" Ucap Hikari memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas 2-A. dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik. Kabar baiknya, dia duduk disamping gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi Rie, kabar buruknya adalah pemuda yang duduk didepannya adalah seorang tuan muda sombong dari keluarga Atobe

Atobe sama sekali tidak salah saat mngatakan mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu singkat, pasalnya Atobe sudah tahu saat dirinya berada dikantor tadi pagi tentang murid baru yang akan hadir dikelasnya

Hikari menghela napas pasrah saat dia sampai ditempatnya. Rie yang mengetahuinya melempar sebuah kertas bertuliskan pesan kearahnya. Hikari membuka kertas itu dan menemukan pesan 'ada apa? Kau terlihat lelah?' tertulis diatas kertas itu. Hikari menoleh kesamping dan memberikan tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja

"Hah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini ditengah pelajaran? Kenapa kau malah bermain lempar kertas dengan Amakusa" Tanya Atobe berniat membuatnya jengkel

"Atobe-san! Ini ditengah pelajaran, daripada kau berbicara denganku lebih baik kau dengarkan penjelasan guru" Ucap Hikari mencatat materi dipapan ke buku catatannya. Atobe semakin kesal dibuatnya

Di lain pihak, Oshitari yang mendengar gerutuan Atobe akhirnya menyadari kalau orang yang dimaksud sudah mengganggu moodnya adalah gadis baru dikelas mereka

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Sekolah sudah usai dan Hikari membereskan bukunya bersiap untuk pulang ketika Rie menghampirinya

"Hikari-chan!" Sapanya sudah selesai bersiap "Ayo pulang bersama!" Tawar Rie. Hikari hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama

Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah Hikari dikejutkan oleh teriakan atau lebih tepatnya sorakan dari suatu arah "Ada apa disana?" Tanya Hikari pada Rie

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, klub tennis sedang ada latihan" Jawab Rie

"Latihan? Tapi kelihatannya berisik sekali" Ucap Hikari

"Soal itu, yah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, klub tennis Hyotei cukup popular dan punya banyak penggemar. Hampir semua anggota regular punya fans klub sendiri" Jelas Rie

"Eh, apa mereka kuat?" Tanya Hikari

"Tentu saja, klub tennis Hyotei termasuk yang terkuat didaerah Tokyo" Jelasnya membuat Hikari tertarik

"Ne, Rie-chan! Apa kau tidak keberatan menunjukkan pdaku tempatnya? Aku ingin melihat kegiatan mereka sebentar" Ucap sang gadis berambut violet

"Bagaimana ya.." Rie terlihat berfikir "Yah, kurasa tak ada salahnya, aku juga sedang luang" Ucap Rie menunjukkan arah menuju klub tennis

Sesampainya disana Hikari lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh banyaknya murid lain yang menonton. Dia tidak tahu bahwa klub tennis bisa sepopuler ini. Di sekolah lamanya klub tennis tidak terlalu terkenal hingga tidak punya banyak penonton saat latihan

"Ne..ne.. mite! Akutagawa-kun dan Shishido-kun sedang melakukan pertandingan" Ucap salah satu gadis disana. Hikari menelusuri pandangan mereka dan menemukan dua orang sedang bertanding single

"Siapa mereka?" Hikari bertanya pada Rie tentang dua orang yang sekarang menjadi sorotan banyak gadis disana

"Mereka adalah anggota regular klub tennis tahun kedua. Yang berambut panjang adalah Shishido Ryo dan lawannya adalah Akutagawa Jirou" Jawab Rie menjelaskan

"Eh, kau tahu banyak juga ya?" Tanya Hikari

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sering datang melihat pertandingan mereka sih" Jawab Rie malu

"Mungkinkah kau juga anggota salah satu fansclub mereka kan?" Tanya Hikari. Baginya bergabung dengan sebuah fansclub adalah hal yang bodoh

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bicara apa sih? Aku hanya terkadang datang untuk melihat mereka bermain jika ada waktu. Bukan berarti aku selalu ada disini" Ucap Rie "Lagipula aku tidak mengerti dengan fansclub seperti itu"

"Kau benar, daripada itu, banyak hal lain yang bisa dilakukan daripada melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu. mengidolakan boleh, tapi bagiku kalau sudah berhubungan dengan fansclub adalah hal gila" Ucap Hikari

"Benar kan? Jadi kau setuju denganku? Ngomong-ngomong sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakannya terlalu keras, bisa-bisa semua fans itu membunuhmu" Ucap Rie memperingatkan. Hikari melirik sekitar dan bernafas lega karna semua orang sedang fokus pada pertandingan

"Are, Amakusa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang. Kami menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan jaket Hyotei berdiri dihadapan kami "Kalau kau mencari Yuushi harusnya kau datang saja! Kami sangat senang menyambutmu" Ucap pemuda itu. dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Hikari "Are, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Ucap pemuda itu

"E..to.. aku baru baru pindah ke Hyotei tadi pagi. Kamiya Hikari desu!" Ucap Hikari

"Oh, murid baru dikelas Atobe dan Yuushi? Namaku Mukahi Gakuto dan aku adalah anggota regular klub tennis" Jawab pemuda bernama Mukahi itu

"Ternyata kau ada disini Gakuto? Atobe mencarimu kemana-mana" Ucap seseorang dengan logat kansai "Ah, Rie-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru. Hikari mengenalinya sebagai teman sekelasnya tapi dia lupa namanya

"Konichiwa, Oshitari-kun! Aku hanya sedang mengantar Hikari-chan kemari, dia bilang dia ingin melihat latihan klub tennis" Ucap Rie padanya. Entah kenapa Rie terlihat akrab dengannya, itulah yang dipikirkan Hikari

"Ah, Kamiya-san! Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat latihan klub tennis kan?" Tanya Oshitari. Hikari bingung mau menjawab apa "Ups, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, maaf atas kekasaranku, namaku Oshitari Yuushi, kita ada dikelas yang sama kan?" Tanya Oshitari

"Ah, maaf aku tidak memperhatikan, Oshitari-san. Jadi kau juga anggota klub tennis?" Tanya Hikari

"Bukan hanya anggota, Yuushi adalah pemain jenius andalan klub tennis" Jawab Mukahi

"He, benarkah? Itu hebat sekali. Aku tidak tahu teman sekelasku ada yang merupakan anggota klub tennis" Ucap Hikari polos. Rie, Mukahi dan Oshitari saling bertatapan "Kelihatannya klub ini hebat sekali, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kapten klub kalian" Ketiga orang itu saling bertatapan lagi dan kebingungan harus menjawab apa

"Sebenarnya Hikari-chan! Secara teknis kau sudah bertemu dengannya" Jawab Rie

"Eh, benarkah? Apa dia ada dikelas kita?" Tanya Hikari lagi

"Kau benar-benar lucu Kamiya-san! Kapten klub tennis kita duduk tepat didepanmu" Jawab Oshitari

"Didepanku?" Hikari mengingat-ingat siapa yang duduk didepannya di kelas dan dalam sekejap dia menyesali pertanyaannya

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sontak sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka berempat. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Atobe Keigo berdiri dengan ekspresi marah "Oshitari, Mukahi, kalau kalian punya waktu untuk mengobrol, sebaiknya kalian cepat latihan" Perintah Atobe

Segera setelah Mukahi dan Oshitari kembali ke lapangan Atobe bertatapan dengan Hikari namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum gadis bersurai violet itu membalikkan badannya

"Aku sudah cukup melihat, ayo kita kembali Rie-chan!" Ucap Hikari "Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi klub tennis" Ucap Hikari

"Oi, tunggu dulu Kamiya!" Atobe memanggil membuat Hikari berhenti. Firasat Hikari mengatakan ini bukanlah hal yang bagus karna Atobe berdiri dengan meembawa surat perjanjian yang dia berikan pagi ini "Aku belum menyetujuinya, aku akan membahasnya denganmu setelah latihan selesai, untuk itu jangan pulang dulu" Ucap Atobe

Hikari berbalik menatapnya "Maaf Atobe-san! Ada hal yang harus kulakukan setelah ini, aku akan datang ke kediaman Atobe untuk membahasnya secara lanjut. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi" Ucap Hikari pergi desusul oleh Rie

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Rie

"Soal proyek game terbaru kami, perusahaan Atobe ingin kami membuat game seputar tennis, untuk karakter dan ceritanya presiden Atobe ingin memakai pendapat anaknya Atobe Keigo-san" Ucap Hikari

"Lalu kenapa kau yang datang? Bukankah harusnya ada perwakilan lain?" Tanya Rie "Seperti pemimpin departemen grafis, dan mengingat bahwa ini permintaan dari perusahaan Atobe, harusnya yang datang adalah dia dengan kemampuan desain terbaik" Ucap Rie

"Benar sekali" Jawab Hikari

"Kudengar diperusahaan Kamiya ada seorang desainer jenius kan? Dia desainer terbaik yang pernah dimiliki perusahaan Kamiya, siapa namanya? Etto, light princess? Sou sou Hikari no hime! Itu adalah namanya" Ucap Rie kepada Hikari yang membalasnya dengan senyuman "Tunggu dulu, Hikari no hime?" Rie menatap pada sahabat barunya yang hanya tersenyum

"Nani?" Tanya Hikari terlalu polos "Nama itu memang nama asli kok" Jawab Hikari menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di wajah Rie

"Matte kudasai! Hikari no hime itu kau?" Tanya Rie tak percaya "Aku tak percaya ini, maksudku, kau tidak menunjukkan aura seorang jenius dan sekarang.." Ucap Rie

"Hidoi yo Rie-chan! Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lainnya ya? Aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian" Ucap Hikari

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus saat banyak orang yang mengakuimu?" Tanya Rie

"Soal itu, aku benci dengan hal semacam itu" Jawab Hikari "Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu" Ucap Hikari merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa" Ucap Rie "Aku akan lebih benci jika kau membenciku karna aku memaksamu bicara daripada ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti jika kau sudah bisa percaya padaku kau harus mengatakannya ya!" Ucap Rie. Hikari tercenggang beberapa saat sebelum mengiyakan "Ah, itu mobil jemputanku, sampai jumpa Hikari-chan!" Ucap Rie pergi menuju mobil yang berhenti didepan halaman sekolah

Hikari menunggu mobil jemputan yang kunjung datang. Beberapa teman kelasnya menyapanya. Karna terlalu lama menunggu dia berjalan menuju lapangan tennis jalanan yang dia temui kemarin, tentu saja setelah mengirim pesan kalau dia akan menunggu disana kepada supirnya

Tepat saat Hikari sudah menaiki tangga dan sampai dilapangan itu, sebuah bola tennis melesat kearahnya dengan suara yang memperingatkannya, tapi karna jarak antara Hikari dan bola itu terlalu dekat, dia tak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya menerima pukulan bola yang cukup keras itu

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

" _Hikari, ingatlah! Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah tersenyum, aku pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu, tidak peduli dimanapun kau berada" Ucap seorang wanita membelai rambut putrinya yang tertidur pulas dipangkuannya_

" _Em, jika kita tersenyum, semua akan berakhir baik, bukan begitu?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut. "Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula" Ucapnya mulai meneteskan air mata_

" _Tak ada salahnya menangis, itulah yang membuat kita menjadi manusia! Hikari dengar! Tak peduli setegar apapun dirimu, jangan coba untuk membunuh emosimu! Jika kau sudah lelah menangislah sampai semua kesedihanmu menguap, hanya saja setelah itu, kembalilah tersenyum, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Ucap wanita itu "Aku pasti melindungimu"_

" _Hai, ini adalah janji, oka-sama!" Ucap gadis kecil itu. beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tertidur pulas, air mata masih tampak pada wajah cantiknya namun dia tetap tersenyum, percaya pada mantra yang diucapkan ibunya_

" _ **Semua pasti akan berakhir baik, jika tidak begitu maka ini bukanlah akhir"**_

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Di lapangan tennis jalanan Yukine Mirai sedang memarahi temannya yang dengan ceroboh melayangkan bola sehingga mengenai seorang gadis yang baru saja datang

"Mou, apa kau tidak tahu seberapa bahayanya permainanmu itu? lihat, dia sampai tidak sadarkan diri" Ucap Mirai

"Makanya… aku tidak sengaja, apa dia baik-baik saja, Inui?" Tanya pemuda perambut coklat itu pada temannya

"Tidak ada yang salah, dia hanya shok, sebentar lagi dia juga akan bangun" Ucap pemuda berkacamata bernama Inui

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan kalian semua? Permainan tennis kalian benar-benar berbahaya hingga bisa membuat seseorang pingsan" Ucap Mirai menunjuk gadis yang kini terbaring di bangku pinggir lapangan

"Hmm? Apa ini?" Inui mengangkat sebuah jam saku yang jatuh di samping gadis itu "Dari seragamnya dia adalah siswi Hyotei, tapi jam saku ini terlihat sederhana untuk ukuran siswa Hyotei" Ucap Inui. Mirai yang mendengar kata jam saku sederhana menghampiri Inui

"Inui-kun, boleh kulihat jam tersebut?" Tanya Mirai dan Inui memberikan jam saku tersebut pada Mirai "Ini kan?" Mirai membuka jam saku itu dan ternyata benar, ada tulisan 'Yukine Mirai' disana

"Yukine Mirai?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyusup dibelakang Mirai dan membaca tulisan yang ada pada jam "Apa ini milikmu? Kenapa ada padanya?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Bukan begitu Syusuke" Ucap Mirai pada pemuda bernama Fuji Syusuke itu "Aku tidak mengenalinya karna rambutnya tumbuh panjang, tapi kalau kulihat baik-baik dia adalah Hikari" Ucap Mirai

"Kau mengenalnya Yukine?" Tanya Inui

"Dia sahabatku, Kamiya Hikari. Kupikir dia ada di amerika, jam saku itu memang punyaku, tapi aku memberikannya padanya" Ucap Mirai. Tak lama kemudian Hikari terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemingungan dengan orang-orang yang ada didepannya sampai Mirai memeluknya

"Hikari! Aitakatta!" Ucap Mirai memeluknya erat. Gadis berambut violet itu hanya bisa kebingungan sebelum dia melihat jam tangan yang dipakai Mirai

"Massaka… Mirai-chan?" Tanya Hikari kesulitan bernapas karna pelukan Mirai yang terlalu erat

"Mou, Hikari! Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" Tanya Mirai "Hidoi yo, kau hanya mengenaliku dari jam tangan milikmu" Ucap Mirai

"Bukankah barusan kau juga mengenalinya dari jam saku milikmu?" Tanya Fuji membuat Mirai menatapnya tajam

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kembali ke jepang, dan lagi ke Hyotei" Ucap Mirai

"Maaf, aku baru sampai tadi pagi, dan ayahku mendaftarkanku ke Hyotei" Jawab Hikari. Mirai sedikit menegang mendengar Hikari menyebut ayahnya

"Apa dia juga ikut kemari?" Tanya Mirai

"Tidak" Hikari menggeleng "Aku datang sendirian saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa pingsan?" Tanya Hikari

"Maaf, itu semua salahku. Aku tak sengaja memukulmu dengan bola tennis" Ucap Fuji

"Eh, kau?" Hikari bingung harus berkata apa pada pemuda yang ada didepannya itu

"Namaku Fuji Syusuke, tahun kedua di seishun gakuen dan juga teman sekelas Mirai-chan" Ucap Fuji

"Dia mungkin aneh tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Dia sedang bermain tennis dan tembakannya meleset tepat saat kau datang" Ucap Mirai

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menyebut bagian aneh" Ucap Fuji

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku yakin Hyotei cukup jauh dari sini" Ucap Mirai

"Aku sedang menunggu subaru-san dan aku sedikit bosan akhirnya kuputuskan datang kemari. Aku tahu tempat ini kemarin waktu baru pindah" Ucap Hikari

"Ne, Hikari! Apa kau masih bermain tennis?" Tanya Mirai

"Terkadang aku masih memainkannya sih, tapi sekarang aku lebih fokus pada kemampuan menggambarku" Ucap Hikari

Mirai sangat tidak percaya denganapa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Hikari sangat menyukai tennis tapi dia tak bisa memainkannya sesuka hatinya "Apa mungkin..." Ucap Mirai curiga

"Bukan begitu, ayahku tidak hubungannya dengan hal ini. Ini memang murni keinganku. Dia memberikan kebebasan padaku asalkan aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik dan tidak meninggalkan kegiatan menggambarku" Hikari mengangkat tangannya tahu bahwa Mirai akan marah lagi pada ayahnya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" Mirai akhirnya menyerah "Ne, kau mau bermain denganku? Kebetulan aku sedang bosan" Ucap Mirai

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak membawa raketku" Ucap Hikari menunjukkan kalau dia hanya membawa tas sekolahnya saja

"Daijoubu, Syusuke, berikan raketmu!" Ucap Hikari memerintahkan Fuji "Kau tidak keberatan bukan meminjamkannya padanya?" Tanya Mirai menunjuk Hikari sambil memberikan tatapan gelap yang hanya ditujukan khusus untuk Fuji

"Aku merasa kalau aku menolak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padaku" Fuji tertawa pelan lalu berjalan mendekat pada Hikari dan memberikan raketnya padanya "Hai, silahkan pakai semaumu" Ucap Fuji

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Hikari terlihat ragu menerimanya

"Kemungkinan Yukine akan menyiksa Fuji jika kau menolaknya 100%" Ucap Inui

"Kau dengar sendiri? Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi moodnya sedang buruk. Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau kau mau menghiburnya" Ucap Fuji mengingat masalah yang diberikan Mirai kepadanya dikelas tadi

"..." Hikari terlihat bingung sesaat "Aku tak terlalu mengerti tapi terima kasih" Ucap Hikari dan menerima raket Fuji

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Mirai yang sudah ada dilapangan

"Bukan apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengajakku, aku memang ingin bermain tennis" Ucap Hikari

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, kita ini sahabat bukan? Kau seperti menganggapku orang asing kalau kau berbicara seperti itu" Ucap Mirai

Hikari tercenggang sesaat, inilah yang menyebabkan Hikari sangat menyukai Mirai. Di masa lalu semua temannya menganggapnya spesial karna dia adalah tuan putri dari keluarga kaya dan hanya Mirai yang menganggapnya sama seperti yang lainnya "Arigattou Mirai" Ucap Hikari sebelum dia mengambil posisi

"Sudah kubilang jangan menganggapku sebagai orang asing tapi ya sudahlah" Mirai juga mengambil posisi "Kau yang serve duluan" Ucapnya

"Kurasa aku yang akan menjadi wasitnya" Ucap Fuji berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan "One set match..." Fuji berhenti tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan "Eto... siapa tadi namamu?" Fuji melirik kearah Hikari yang membuat kedua gadis dilapangan itu hampir saja terjatuh

"Ahaha.. maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Kamiya Hikari desu" Ucap Hikari sadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan dirinya

"Harusnya kau tanya dari tadi? Kau bahkan memberikan raketmu padanya" Ucap Mirai sambil sweatdrop

"Gomen..gomen.." Ucap Fuji "Baiklah kita mulai lagi, one set match Kamiya to serve" Ucap Fuji.

Hikari menserve bola dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi bola itu mampu dikembalikan oleh Mirai, namun Hikari segera membalasnya dengan drop shot yang tak mampu digapai Mirai

"15-0" Ucap Fuji

"Sepertinya meskipun kau jarang bermain tapi kemampuanmu tidak pudar"Ucap Mirai melihat bola hasil drop shot Hikari yang kini menggelinding dilapangan

"Tentu saja, meskipun aku jarang mengangkat raket, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa latihan dasar" Ucap Hikari

"Tentu saja, aku akan marah apabila kemampuanmu itu menghilang begitu saja" Ucap Mirai dan mereka berdua melanjutkan permainan

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

(Klub tennis Hyotei beberapa saat yang lalu)

Atobe memperhatikan latihan klub tennis dari pinggir lapangan, namun perhatiannya terfokus pada gadis berambut violet yang ia temui hari ini. Entah kenapa gadis itu mengingatkan Atobe pada seseorang

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, mereka memiliki nama yang berbeda, dan sikapnya itu, itu tidak mungkin dirinya' ucap Atobe dalam hati. Dia mencoba fokus tapi sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya dan akhirnya...

"Oshitari!" Atobe memanggil Oshitari yang sedang bertanding dengan Mukahi "Aku ada urusan mendadak jadi aku akan meninggalkan klub. Kau urus sisanya" Ucap Atobe pada Oshitari yang sudah ada didepannya

"Urusan apa yang kau maksud? Bukan urusan dengan Kamiya-san bukan?" Tanya Oshitari tepat mengenai sasaran

"Apa maksudmu ahn?" Tanya Atobe tak terima "Ore-sama tidak punya urusan dengan gadis itu. Ini hanya masalah bisnis yang diberikan oleh ayahku" Ucap Atobe. Sebenarnya Atobe setengah berbohong setengah tidak, kenapa? Karna bisnis yang dia maksud adalah tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan Kamiya yang tentunya melibatkan seorang Kamiya Hikari

"Hai...hai... silahkan kau urus bisnismu itu" Ucap Oshitari sambil membuat gerakan dengan tangannya seolah oleh dia sedang mengusir Atobe. Hanya kali ini saja dia akan menghiraukan ejekannya, hanya kali ini saja dan bukan berarti Atobe tidak akan membalasnya dikemudian hari

Atobe bergegas menuju pintu gerbang, dia tidak perlu repot membawa tasnya karna dia yakin kabaji akan membawa barang-barangnya pulang. Dia sampai dipintu gerbang dan menemukan gadis berambut violet itu bersandar didepan pintu gerbang menunggu jemputan

Atobe berpikir hinaan seperti apa yang harus dia lontarkan ketika ia menyapanya, karna setelah apa yang mereka alami di kelas tadi tidak mungkin Atobe berbicara dengan lembut padanya, hal itu hanya akan merusak harga diri seorang Atobe Keigo

Tepat saat Atobe sudah menemukan kalimat yang pas dan hendak menyapanya gadis itu mengangkat teleponnya, Atobe tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan tapi setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan teleponnya dia beranjak pergi

Atobe mengikutinya dan berakhir di lapangan tenjis jalanan, dia berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu disini, apa mungkin dia juga bermain tennis? Atobe menuju lapangan itu lewat jalan yang lain dan kini ia ada dibawah pohon tepat saat tubuh gadis itu terjatuh akibat bola yang nyasar kearah kepalanya

Atobe terkesiap dengan kejadian itu namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya ketika ada tiga orang menghampiri gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu, dua dari mereka adalah laki-laki dan sedang memakai jaket klub tennis seigaku sedangkan yang satunya perempuan dan sedang memakai seragam seigaku

Atobe merasa ada sesuatu saat pemuda berkacamata dari seigaku yang ia kenali sebagai Inui mengambil sebuah jam saku yang terjatuh disampingnya. Jam saku itu, dia sangat yakin itu adalah benda yang sama yang dimiliki olehnya, tapi kenapa Kamiya bisa memilikinya?

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Kamiya sadar, dia dan seorang gadis dari seigaku melakukan pertandingan. Atobe mengenali gadis dari seigaku itu sebagai Yukine Mirai, seorang ace di klub tennis perempuan seigaku. Atobe melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat klub tennis wanita Hyotei dikalahkan oleh seigaku

Pertandingan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Atobe mengenali benar gaya bermain itu, dia pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun yang laku saat dia masih berada di inggris. Atobe mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di sakunya dan menelpon sebuah nomor

"Berikan aku data tentang Kamiya Hikari, riwayat hidupnya dan juga sekolah yang pernah dimasukinya" Ucap Atobe "Kirimkan datanya padaku secepatnya" Atobe kemudian mematikan teleponnya dan melihat kearah Hikari

'Kalau firasatku benar, kau punya banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Takusu' ucap Atobe dalam hati

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Tears of Light ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Hikari, mereka berdua terduduk di lapangan karna kelelahan

"Pertandingan yang hebat Hikari, aku tidak percaya aku masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu" Ucap Mirai

"Kau juga hebat Mirai-chan, sudah lama aku tidak merasa sesenang ini dalam bermain tennis" Ucap Hikari

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Yukine yang merupakan ace klub tennis seigaku berhasil dikalahkan, siapa sebenarnya dia?" Ucap Inui

Fuji berjalan pelan kearah Mirai dan memberikan air minum padanya "Pertandingan yang hebat" Ucap Fuji. Mirai menerima air minum itu dan meminum semua isinya sementara Hikari berjalan kearah bangku dipinggir lapangan tempat dia meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil air minumnya

Hikari baru sadar kalau dia masih memegang raket milik Fuji, jadi dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah Fuji "Arigattou!" Ucap Hikari, Fuji memandanganya dengan ketertarikan dimatanya

"Kau hebat juga Kamiya-san, apa kau pernah menjuarai kejuaraan tennis sebelumnya?" Tanya Fuji

"Tidak, aku hanya bermain tennis untuk mengisi waktu luang, aku tsk punya waktu untuk bermain demi kejuaraan" Jawab Hikari

"Hikari adalah pewaris keluarga Kamiya, jadi sejak kecil dia sudah dikenalkan pada desain grafis. Dia adalah jenius jika soal menggambar dan merupakan aset terbaik keluarganya, karna itu dia lebih fokus pada kemampuan menggambarnya dan hanya sesekali bermain tennis" Jelas Mirai

"Sugoi, tapi untuk ukuran orang yang hanya bermain tennis sesekali dan bisa mengalahkan Yukine adalah hal yang hebat" Ucap Inui

"Sebenarnya dulu aku sangat suka bermain tennis dan meskipun aku tidak pernah mengikuti kejuaraan aku selalu bermain dengan Mirai dan teman-temanku setiap hari" Ucap Hikari

"Dan aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, itu sangat menyebalkan" Ucap Mirai. Hikari hanya tersenyum menanggapi

"Tapi setelah ibuku meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk mengurangi waktu bermainku dan fokus pada kemampuan menggambarku. Ibuku ingin agar aku bisa menjadi ahli desain terbaik, dan aku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya" Jelas Hikari

"Naruhodo, aku turut berduka cita untukmu. Aku harap keinginanmu bisa terkabul" Ucap Fuji

"Arigattou" Hikari melihat jam tangannya "Ah, gawat! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera kembali" Dengan tergesa-gesa Hikari menarik tas miliknya dan berlari menjauh "Sampai ketemu lagi, Mirai!" Ucap Hikari lalu menghilang dari pandangan

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The** **Tears of Light** **;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

 **Hello minna-san, saya kembali menulis fanfic prince of tennis dengan genre romance, kali ini karakternya adalah atobe keigo dari hyotei, sementara ini atobe menjadi karakter favorit saya kedua setelah ryoma, entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan saya suka dengannya, mungkin karna pada beberapa fanfic yang saya baca menceritakan tentang atobe yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu mampu membuang harga dirinya untuk seseorang yang berarti baginya, mungkin itu yang membuat cerita atobe menjadi manis**

 **Tidak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan tapi yang penting selamat membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar...**


End file.
